Emmett Cullen's Diary
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: Ways to annoy Edward Cullen and Bella Swan if your Emmett Cullen!
1. Chapter 1

7/10/18

Okay I gave Edward a makeover today! I tided him to a chair and it worked just as I wanted it to he looks like a girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I started making out with Rose right in front of Edward and Bella today! Haha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

7/11/18

I gave Renesmee a baby chick which in just seconds turned into a chicken and so I told her to eat it because she said she was thirsty. And guess what she did? She throw it at me and said "chicken bites Emmett you dumb good for nothing piece of crap." And just walked away or I should say ran to Bella!

The most terrible day ever because it wasn't even funny!

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen

P.S. I must kill Edward and that brat Renesmee.

* * *

I have to have two different people r&r this before I make another update

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

7/14/18

So today Bella set Carlislie on fire. I'd told her to that making food in there house could be dangers but she didn't listen and then he goes to get Edward to back him up and when they come back Bella has set Carlislie on fire.

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen

P.S. the number one Dr. is still alive and working.


	4. Chapter 4

7/15/18

So after Carlisle's doing fine. But it's put all my annoying Edward and Bella on hold which is beginning to piss me off a little. But I decided to read this cool saga called twilight when I found out that the writer was spying on are family. I marched my stone, snow white but down or up I don't know and don't really care either. To see this "Stephen Meyer" and asked her why she was spying on our family and she said "I'm wasn't spying on you." And she slammed the door in my face. And I thought 'this isn't going to be the last you'll see of me "Stephen Meyer" (evil laugh).

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	5. Chapter 5

7/16/18

Edward was laughing at me today because I was looking at those pics. In the future of Brittney S, on the internet. But really what does he know about her. So Carlisle's recovered and is now back on his feet which means I can get back to what I do best.

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	6. Chapter 6

7/18/18

Carlisle thinks I have something called obsessive compulsive disorder. And when he said that Edward happened to be in the house and I asked what that was and Rose my true love laugh even harder then Edward did. But in abbreviation it's OCDBS remember the last entry, well it's gotten wores I've been trying to dress Rosalie up like Brittney s. so they all think I've got OBDBS .

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen

P.S. I do not have OBDBS!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

7/19/18

Okay I'm tired of everyone thinking I have OBDBS. I've yelled at Edward and Carlisle for it, but they haven't even noticed it. Oh and today they both said these same words, "You dressed Rosalie up like Brittney s. come on Emmett you are and Edward know you are come on just admit it. And also now you know how we always feel."

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	8. Chapter 8

7/19/18

Okay, so, I've finally gotten to dress Rosalie up like Brittney s. and all so I've gotten over my OBDBS according to Carlisle. Edward still doesn't believe that I've gotten over my OBDBS. But sometimes he surprise me with what he hears in my thoughts.

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	9. Chapter 9

7/20/18

So Bella was on the toilet for an hour today it was so strange. When she got out she declared she was constipated. And as a dumb guy I asked what constipated is. Edward just laughed, which I didn't get. "And I thought you'd been through Heath Class, Emmett." Jasper had said. "Oh, that." I said.

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	10. Chapter 10

7/21/18

Okay, So, I just finished reading breaking Dawn. And now I'm pissed because like the whole thing's based on Edward, Bella, and Jacob's complicated love triangle.

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	11. Chapter 11

I told Bella about Edward and Aro and Mike today while Edward was supposedly "Hunting". Which I think Bella knew something was up when Edward told her he was going hunting and she couldn't go.

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	12. Chapter 12

For the first time ever Edward and Bella couldn't make it to there room but thankfully Nessie was asleep. If Nessie would have been awake Rosalie wouldn't have done what she'd did.

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	13. Chapter 13

Bella dared me to try marawana today and so Because of my dare devil problem I tried it and well I'm hooked. Carlisle isn't happy about it because he now has to pay for rehab and he doesn't think it will help.

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, So I'm now at rehab and It's no fun. The whole thing is dumb!

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	15. Chapter 15

Today I got my Diary taken away and to get it back I had to promise I'd stop making out with the girl that's right across the hall from me. But like that's ever going to happen. I'm trying to take her on a date tomorrow which I don't think is going to work but then again I am Emmett Cullen.

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	16. Chapter 16

Rehab isn't doing any better. I've told them I've finished my addition. But it isn't working I have one more day in this hell hole though.

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	17. Chapter 17

Yes I just got out of rehab! Can you believe it. I think rehab has inspired me with a new idea. I think I'm going to make my diary give it away. Well when I'm done with it and I don't know when that will be but what the Hell!

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	18. Chapter 18

"Emmett!" Edward had yelled for the last time I hoped for that day. Then he tells me to tell Esme something which I don't even remember and he knows I wouldn't remember or tell her. He is so dumb.

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, Everyone again and to the person who reads the I think you should stop her from this point on it will be about my boring idea's and how Edward won't let me buy a puppy and how they all posted these rules I'm supposed to read and one of is that I'm not allowed to read!

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	20. Chapter 20

So again today Edward went hunting I think he's doing something else when he goes hunting. But I'm just saying that I'm guessing that's what he's doing I'm not completely sure. Then again when was the last time I was completely sure?

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	21. Chapter 21

Today, Humm. . . . nothing really happened today. Well Nessie and Jake were making some food and then well nothing good came out of it. It's still going on right now.

"How could you do this!" Esme yelled a Jake.

"Grandma it's not his fault the house burned down. I was the one that throw it." Nessie said.

"I don't care who did it. But now I'm going to have to buy some tents and we are all sleeping in them tell I can get the house back up!" Esme yelled. "Emmett!"

*Looking up from my diary.* "yeah?" I asked.

"Would you beat up Jake for me?" That was not Esme.

"There's no need for that, Esme." Carlisle said.

well I better go before things get worse and Rose wants me in the tent now.

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


	22. Chapter 22

So lately Esme has been really pissed at Jack. Bella is always sticking up for him. I didn't know how long she will be able to keep it up.

Well right this moment I'm in my tent and Rose is trying to seduce me. But it's not working.

"Oh, come one baby. I know you want me." Rose said.

"Not now Rose. I'm busy."

"That stupid Diary is contruling you life now. You need to give it up."

"NO! ROSE! I'm going to keep writing this book. Because when I die it will become a holiday.

Love truly,

Emmett Cullen


End file.
